Hamilton Walking Dead AU
by Iris Glimmer
Summary: You and Hamilton have been traveling around from states to states while you as the reader and the adopted child of Alexander Hamilton. You will have to make some tough decisions yourself in see how your story will end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Guidance**

 **Main Story**

It's been about 4 months since the walking dead apocalypse. You have been on your own for the first two months until you met your guardian angel, Alexander Hamilton. During that time, you were looking food supply since there was hardly any food source in the cabin you escape to. What was happening while being distracted of collecting canned food was a walker slowly creeping behind? It attacks almost attempting to bite your arm for a delicious snack. Never have to experience killing a walker. Fearing that same fateful day was the end line for you until someone bash it head with a sledgehammer. Ever since that day, your savior Hamilton has dedicated his life to your survival of this cruel world. He even taught you how to wield a knife, reload a gun, and any sorts of weapons. You saw him as a father figure since you never have a father before. All of your childhood was nothing more than a living an orphan life.

Right now, you and Alexander are camping in the forest for the time beginning. Giving the fact that a herd of walkers was crossing toward the east side. Luckily, you're on the south side though Alexander always let you know that you shouldn't be too careful. Especially of how the world went downhill. Also, another obstacle was coming between that Alex's is a transgender. Supposedly he was to get top surgery but suddenly realize that the Caribbean male is pregnant with his late lover's child. The father of his unborn child is Aaron Burr, the sweet and kind-hearted man that left the world too soon. Burr was bitten by a walker within less than 24 hours, the African American male blasted his own brain out. It caused Alexander to make a sole promise to himself that he'll always protect his unborn child and you as well.

You knew how much Alexander loved Aaron with all his heart and soul. Hell, he couldn't even stop talking about him if he wanted to. Though you can't blame him since your guardian angel lost his lover before he met you. Looking at Alexander who was scouting the campsite in case of an intruder or walkers come by. You didn't while trying to lit the fire despite having the lighter on low oil. Doing your best to keep you and Alexander warm during the cold winter.

" _Your Name"_ Hamilton whispers your name from a distance

"Yea, Hamilton" You replied

"We gonna go now. I spotted the herd coming in our direction"

"What?! I thought they were heading East"

"Guess those walkers change their mind"

Hamilton tosses you a rifle and a duffle bag without a hesitation. Even though the herd is miles away from the campsite but it's not worth taking the risk of staying in the forest. You and Hamilton have been on the road for a month now. Yall never stay in one place for too long. Been traveling like gypsies in the needs of shelters, bullets, and foods. Life has been difficult lately cause of the apocalypse but also traveling on road nonstop.

" _Your name,_ it'll be alright. Once we head to South Carolina… We can start over in the countryside" Hamilton spoke

* * *

 **Choice 1:**

 **a.** _"Can we really start over?"_

 **b** _ **.** "Isn't the world starting over?"_

 **c.** _"Sound nice. We can be a family"_

 _ **Remember! There are no right or wrong choices. Choose which one best fits for you**_

* * *

 **A.** **" _Can we really start over?_ "**

You looked up at the skies as you saw nothing but a few birds. Though there were any other birds that you'll see the forest. Instead, you only saw ravens and crows. They're always cawing nonstop. As if they're mocking both you and Alexander since they don't have to suffer from the apocalypse like the both of you. Always sleeping every night with cautious with a gun by your side. Always fearing of being bitten or get eaten by a walker during your sleep. Scraping food from other stores, abandoned houses, and etc. Now you'll always be on guard whether to trust the people you'll recently meet deciding where they're either allies or foes. Taking a deep breath as you'll be breathing for the last time in the forest of New Jersey.

" _Can we really start over?_ " you ask

"If you believe it with all your heart then we can" Hamilton reply

Giving him a warm smile knowing that both of you can overcome anything. Quickly packing all your supplies into the car that Hamilton found in the middle of the forest. You were going to miss the forest deeply but it has to be done. You saw Hamilton humming to his unborn child while rubbing his pregnant belly. You pity him since Alexander lost his darling Aaron at the beginning of the outbreak. Tears were slid down his face just remembering the moment of Aaron death. You know how dearly your guardian loved his beloved lover. But he's now gone away from this cruel world.

" _Your name,_ let's head out. The sooner we get to South Carolina, the better chances to live a better life" Alexander advice

Hamilton gently patted your head with a soft smile. Settling in the car before both of you headed East to live a new life in South Carolina. With a possibility of living with John Laurens and the others. Or perhaps living in permanent shelters until the outbreak wears off hopefully very soon.

* * *

 **B: " _Isn't the world starting over?_ "**

Looking beyond the forest trail is where you'll leaving this forest for good. The lovely forest of New Jersey that you won't be able to see again. It breaks your heart into a massive amount piece like a shattered gem. Though there nothing you can do since you and Hamilton have to move on. It's for the best for Alexanders' unborn child. Where it would be safe for his new baby to live in a safe environment despite having to witness the outbreak. You didn't want to leave this beautiful forest but then again you have to think about your unborn brother or sister. Hamilton has called you his own child despite not being blood-related in which didn't matter to both of yall.

" _Isn't the world starting over?_ " You murmur under your breath

Hamilton places his hand on your shoulder while giving you a soft smile. Appreciating the comfort of him while tears were sliding down your face. You were tired of living on the road of day after day. Slowly you broke down into Hamilton arms who was hugging you tightly while rubbing back. Whispering words of encouragement for a minute or more depending on how much times pass by.

"The world may be starting since I believe that either God or perhaps even the Devil is punishing us for our sins. Or punishing us for taking life for granted. Though even with a push or shoves we can over anything as we put our minds into it" Hamilton comply

"You really think we can survive this?" You question

"I've no doubt that we will survive of this outbreak. Until we reach to South Carolina, we can all live a happy life as a family"

Wiping your tears away before placing your hand on Hamilton pregnant belly. Feeling the baby kick a couple of times. Both of you and Hamilton laugh softly before pack things up into an old and dirty van. Somehow you found it abandoned in the middle of the forest but luckily it has warm clothes, food, and everything else yall need for the long journey. Deciding to take for the first few hours so Hamilton can rest easy with the baby happily kicking to him. It would take awhile to get South Carolina but the journey would be worth it.

* * *

 **C. " _Sound nice. We can be a family"_**

Giving him a soft smile knowingly that South Carolina maybe yall only hope for survival. Even for Hamilton unborn child to live in a permanent shelter where the baby can live a normal childhood. The outbreak has caused many children to mature so quickly instead living a normal life by just being a kid. Many of the children you met during your travels where they all knew how to load a gun, hunt, and even kill walkers at a young age. It wasn't fair for many children to mature so quickly but yet it has to be done. The outbreaks made people question about life to see if it's really worth to continue living on or just died quickly so no one could suffer from loss of friend and family.

And that's was something you don't want your unborn brother or sister to live their life as. Placing your hand on Hamilton pregnant belly while humming softly to the baby that is inside your guardian's belly. The Caribbean male chuckles lightly as you did that every day in which comfort him knowing that you'll do anything to protect him and his unborn child. Hamilton is really lucky to have you as his own child. Alexanders' rubbed your hair gently with a soft smile.

" _Sound nice. We can be a family_ " You said

"Yes, we can a live a normal life as a family in a warm permanent shelter instead of traveling on the road nonstop. I want you and your unborn sibling to live a normal childhood" Hamilton reply

"That's all I ever wanted since the beginning of this damn outbreak"

"I know sweetie. I know"

Taking the wheel of Aaron and Alexanders' pickup that they owe before the outbreak. It brings the Caribbean male wonderful memories of his late husband. He'll always treasure those memories until the day of his death. Hamilton let you rest since you have been on night watch for the past 48 hours and it would be a while to arrive in South Carolina. Appreciating the offer but you wanted to drive since you wanted Hamilton to take it easy with the baby. Though with Hamilton stubbornness getting in the way, you decided to rest before feeling his lips pressing against your forehead.

"Sweet dreams my child" he spoke before you were falling asleep.

* * *

 **Main story**

You and Hamilton weren't too sure of what to expect once both you arrive in South Carolina. Though hopefully in your guardian opinions that both of you will get to see familiar faces like Laurens, Mulligan, or maybe Lafayette. Still, it was better to stay on guards and loaded with weapons in case trouble comes by to your direction. Praying every day and night whether you'll get to see another daylight to live another life. It may seem hopeless toward others but both you and Alexander are determined to survive whether it may break you down or bring you up to the top. You'll never know until reaching the destination of South Carolina where it may be yall's last chance to live a normal life.

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you have fun with this first choice despite the fact it may or may not get harder as the story continues on. Until then, see ya.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two Months Later**

 **Main Story**

"Damn it!" You exclaim before kicking the vehicle in a rough manner. The motor vehicle that you were driving has apparently shut down for good. Despite being so close to South Carolina that's only miles away. Though one issue is that there was a herd of walkers coming to yall direction at any moment. Alexander's belly has gotten a bit bigger in which worries seemingly that you may believe that he could be pregnant with twins. Though that's not the case to be jumping to a conclusion right now. The anxiety has increased into your system you can't panic now since Alexander is about a couple days away from popping his unborn child out. Still, you need to find a place for the night before heading to South Carolina.

" _Your name_ , easy my child" Alexander spoke

The Caribbean male gave you a small smile while carrying his rifle and the duffle that contain the supplies of food, water, and clothing. Offering to take some of the items so Alex can rest easy. Your guardian has been feeling more tired than usual but that because of the pregnancy and the long traveling hours. You did make some stops whenever Alexander felt nausea or needed to do his business in the woods. Worrying that you and your guardian might not make it to South Carolina before the baby is born. Along with the fact that a huge snowstorm is on the way. Freezing by the cold even though both of you are wearing warm sweaters.

"Alex, I can't take it easy. We're so close to South Carolina but yet this damn vehicle has failed us!" You said before kicking the old car harshly.

Your father gently places his hand on your shoulder in which comforted you as it always does. After spending two months on the road was tough and dangerous since there were many changes to the traveling route. Especially avoiding the herd of walkers and rouge groups. Nearly being shot to death if it for weren't Alexander being pregnant. There was a time where your guardian has gotten sick a couple of times but still cautiously for his health and for your unborn sibling. It wasn't like the old days anymore there are doctors to find on the streets, no electricity, constantly traveling on the road, and… having to mature at a young age. Nobody can be themselves as the person they have once become.

"Come on, there should be a cabin in the woods" Alexander suggested

Only nodding as your response before your guardian hiss in pain before dropping down to his knees. Your instinct shot through your body as before laying Alexander inside the vehicle. Began worrying as you notice that he was breathing heavily and made you wonder if his fever has suddenly returned from the cold last week. Hamilton gently squeezes while breathing heavily as he struggles to speak for a moment.

Though he was interrupted as both of you heard moans and groans of walkers that are coming from a distance. Your heart sank a bit before quickly slamming the car door shut before both you and Alexander huddle down to avoid being seen by the walkers. Luckily, Alexander thought it would be safe to cover the window with pitch black clothing and curtain mix together. Keeping your low and a whisper tone since any sort of the sound would attract the walkers. Alexander bit his lower lip harshly where blood was sliding down that was blend with tears as well.

"Your name….t…t…he…baby. The…baby is coming" Alexander whispers

* * *

 **Choices 2:**

 _ **A.** What!? Right now?_

 _ **B**. Shit!_

 _ **C.** We gotta go now!_

 _ **(Again, there is no right or wrong answer)**_

* * *

 **A." _What!? Right now?_ "**

Feeling your heart just sank down to your stomach as you're just trying process the new information into your mind. Not realizing you were dazing out until hearing a walker bumping against the car. Causing you and Hamilton jump a little but continue being quiet as the herd continues walking by. Seeing that your guardian is breathing heavier than ever and wouldn't be the safe place to give birth especially at this moment. Placing your hands on your head just want to make sure is true and wasn't just a part of a figment.

" _Your name_ , the baby…the baby is coming" Alexander repeated

" _What!? Right now?_ " You question in disbelief realizing that your guardian is indeed in labor.

Hamilton nodded his head before whining a bit due to the pain of the contraction. The knot inside your stomach was starting to be pulled tighter but you can't worry about it. You need to get yourself and Alexander to a shelter so the baby can be born in a safe and warm environment. Looking around in the car in which you notice a bag full of firecrackers. You kept them just in case to distract the walkers and this was the perfect opportunity. Grabbing three of the biggest firecrackers before silently opening one of the windows. Using one of the few matches you were saving but it was worth the sacrifice.

Lighting up the three firecrackers before tossing them in the opposite direction. A few seconds later you heard loud cracking popping in all direction. Luckily, the walkers quickly follow to the sound of the firecrackers. Once the coast was clear even it was only for a moment. This is the time to escape right now before there's no chance of escaping. Grabbing the two duffle bags and the rifle. Silently counting to three before bursting the door open. Some of the walkers started heading in your direction. Without missing a beat directionally aim your rifle at them and blast their brains out one by one. Hamilton manages to follow you despite being in pain of the contraction. You hated seeing him weak but Alexander was determined and stubborn that he give up on his unborn child.

Shooting three more walkers into their head as yall miraculously made it to the woods wherefore to find an abandoned cabin. Hopefully, Alexander can rest easily and can give birth to his unborn child that is until your guardian lean against the tree. The pain is unbearable for him to continue the journey even further. Wherefore you knew it time to deliver your new baby brother or sister.

* * *

 **B: " _Shit!_ "**

 _"Shit!"_ you curse underneath your breath. This is the worst moment for Alexander to be giving birth right now especially. My mind is going blank at the moment wondering what to do at the moment. The panic was starting to slip through your veins but knowing that you couldn't panic right now. Looking over to see if anything was useful in the vehicle but so far nothing. Cursing your silent before notice a large stone near one of the seats. Looking around your surrounding you saw another abandoned van that could make enough noise to distract the walkers. Silently lowering the drivers' window before counting to three as you toss the large stone shatter the window of the abandoned van.

The glass shatter was enough to attract the walkers but also with the van alarm. The other vehicle alarm pierces through yours and Alexander ears. Opening the car door slowly before you and the Caribbean immigrant dash into the forest. Luckily there weren't any walkers that you into the forest. Not sure how long both of you walked into the forest but suddenly Alexander lean against the tree while breathing heavily. Sweats and tears were rolling his face bearing the pain of being in labor. Getting a blanket and pillow to make your guardian feel comfortable before cutting Alexander pants off. Holding his hand gently as he gave it a light squeeze.

"Get ready, Your name. It's time…." Alex spoke before continue to breathe heavily.

Loading your rifle with bullets just in case if any walker dares to sneak up on yall. Wiping the sweat of Alexander's' forehead as your guardian gave you a weak smile. Feeling worried coursing through your body wondering if your father is going to survive this labor. You couldn't bear the thought of losing the only father figure you have. Taking a deep breath as you prepare yourself to help Alexander to deliver his unborn child. It's now or never.

* * *

 **C. " _We gotta go now!"_**

Your face went pale as white like the snow before checking out your surrounding. There was nothing inside that could be useful as a distraction toward the walkers. So far, there was nothing but the duffle bags filled with supplies of food, water, and weapons as well. Wanting to punch the vehicle but couldn't since you didn't want to seek the walkers' attention. Taking a deep breath before seeing to dead walkers on the road. Thinking of a way of attempting to escape from the walkers as you slowly exit out of a vehicle before kneeling down near one of the dead walkers before chopping its guts open. Rubbing it guts around your clothing and around your face. Nearly vomiting due to the rotting smell of human flesh. Though it was worth to risk of nearly being a bit or eaten alive by those flesh-eating monsters.

"Bloody hell" you mutter before dropping the second dead walker to one of the abandoned pickup trucks. Placing the dead body on the driver wheel horn letting it out a loud blaring noise. All the walkers turn their head as they walked toward the pickup truck. Rushing toward your vehicle as Alexander is cover in sweats. Quickly grabbing the two duffle bags along with the rifle.

" _We gotta go, now !_ " you exclaim

Hamilton nodded as his only respond since due to the pain of the contraction. Rushing toward the trail in the woods where a few walkers overcome your path. Shooting all of them in the dead with missing a beat. Their dead bodies collapsed onto the ground while you and Alexander walked over them. Hearing your father taking in even deeper breaths knowingly it was becoming more difficult to continue any further. You lean Alexander onto a tall tree letting him sit down before cutting his pants off. Carefully placing on his lap letting your father spread his legs in order to get ready. Alexander looked scared but also at peace knowing that he's' give birth to his late lover child. Knowingly that the immigrant was thinking about Aaron right now as he began sobbing quietly.

" _Your name_ …remember this. If I died while giving birth…take care of your newborn sibling. Be strong…don't let anyone take you down" Alexander quietly spoke

"Dad..please don't say that. You're going to see your newborn child. You're going to see your son or daughter" You responded with tears rolling down your face

"My child…if I turned…don't hesitate to shoot me in the head. Make sure that you and your newborn sibling arrive at South Carolina and find John Laurens"

Nodding your head promising your father before preparing yourself to help your father to deliver your newborn brother or sister. Tears were sliding down your face while the possibility that your father may die during hard labor. Though harshly wiping your tears not wanting to think about it right now. This should be a wonderful moment where you shall see your new baby brother or baby sister.

* * *

 **Main Story**

Alexander began pushing every five minutes or so while biting his lip harshly. Tears were sliding down his cheeks but the pain was worth it. Hearing him cursing a couple of times before pushing again and again until you saw the head of the newborn. Grabbing one of the blankets from the duffle bags before Alexander gave one last push. The baby began crying a bit loudly but both of you didn't care. This beautiful human being is now your little brother that has now been welcome to earth. Tears of joy were rolling down your cheeks showing Alexander his newborn son. Hamilton smile for a moment until the Caribbean immigrant began breathing heavily again. Hearing him grunting in pain before coming to your senses realization that Alexander is giving birth to his second child. Your guardian took his newborn son before began to pushing again.

You weren't mentality prepare that Alexander was actually pregnant with twins. Then again his large pregnant prove it which you scold yourself that for not recognizing sooner. Though it didn't matter you needed to help your father delivering his second child. Grabbing another blanket from the duffle bags before helping your guardian deliver the second newborn child. This went a bit longer and soon the second newborn child was born into the world but was silent. You and Hamilton began to grow a bit concern for a moment wondering if…the second newborn is….dead.

The immigrant began crying believing that his second newborn child, his beautiful daughter is born as a stillborn. You believe that as well and began preparing a grave until you heard the little girl began crying. Hamilton began crying and laughing with joy and love as he carried both of his beautiful children. The lovely twins that are now welcome to earth but into the world filled with monster and danger. Still, you would do anything to protect your new younger siblings.

* * *

 **Another Chapter of the Hamilton Walking Au in which I'm still continuing till the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

 **Main Story**

For the next two weeks spending your time in the forest where Alexander was healing after giving birth to the twins. Smiling happily as you look at the twins noticing that they're very different from each other. Your little brother has light tan skin with freckles everywhere on his body including light emerald eyes and a messy curly hair. While your youngest sister has glowing dark brown skin while having dark brown eyes. Though she has the most beautiful black curly hair you ever saw. Alexasmilessmile happily at his youngest daughter mentioning that she has Aaron beautiful brown eyes. Knowing deep in your heart witness that Alexander wish for his late lover's to see their loving children. Though both of you know that Aaron is watching all of you in heaven above.

Setting the water jug down after fetching some from the river nearby before returning to the makeshift tent you created from ragged blankets and shirts. It wasn't much but kept you and your family warm during the snowstorm that pass by. Still, you need to find a cabin before the storm could get any worse. At least, your guardian is getting better as he looked more alive than being all pale and weak after the pregnancy. He loved his beloved twins dearly to his heart before covering them with his own and Aaron jacket. Preventing any illness from dreaded cold winter. You smile happily as the Caribbean immigrant was breastfeeding your sister while your brother was sleeping peacefully in Aaron jacket. You notice that neither of you has ever thought of a name for the twins. Guess that during your time in the forest was mostly survival and finding more food and other supplies. Feeling a bit guilty about not giving your new younger siblings any names since they're human after all.

" _Your name_ , I notice that we haven't given the children any names. And I feel really terrible about it" Alexander spoke

"I know, Father. I feel guilty as well but with the food shortage and the snowstorm on our way. I didn't even think about it till now" you replied

"Well, I was wondering. Would you like to name the children?"

Feeling honor that your father was letting you name your beautiful siblings instead of himself. Without hesitation, you nodded and thought for a moment wondering what to name your siblings. Giving it so much thinking about what names should you give to your younger siblings. Though it was much more difficult than you expected to be.

Looking at the beautiful children deeply into your heart whereas an imagination lightly bulbs pop up before you. Smiling happily before seeing the picture of Alexander and Aaron right in front of you. Seeing the kind and loving smile on the African American man face but also see love in his eyes. You notice how deeply in love he was with adopted father. Slowly taking your younger brother into your arms before giving him a soft smile on your face. Gently cuddling him as you believe that he would break at any second just like a glass doll.

"I think you like these names, Papa," you said

"I believe so as well. Whatever their names are, I will love them" Alexander replied

"Philip and Theodosia"

Alexander smiling happily as you remember those are the names that Aaron and he thought before the outbreak. Knowingly that Aaron would love those names since they were characters base on his favorite novel. Alexander accepricated that you actually this conversation you once had with him many months ago. There were no words to exchange as Alexander shed tears of joy before kissing Theodosia forehead before setting her down for an afternoon nap. Giving Philip to Alexander in order to breastfeed him as well.

" _Your name_ , we need to discuss a serious topic" Alexander spoke out

"About what?" You replied

"Remember about the rules I created when I adopted you"

"How could I forget? They're still fresh in my mind"

"Well, I have one more rule"

Feeling the uneasiness creating in your stories as it forms a knot. You weren't sure of what Alexanders' is going to say when you never see him this serious before. You only saw him serious once is when he first met you and decided to take you under his wing. You remember these very important rules inside your mind one by one.

1\. Never go out alone

2\. Only murder another human being if necessary

3\. Don't let your guard down

4\. Always stay with the people you trust

Those were the main rules that Hamilton made you remember every single day. Never wanted to forget a single one since they come in handle every day even without knowing it. Though there was one more rule that you fear that would leave Alexander's lips. You wanted to cover your ears but yet your arms won't let you. Feeling yourself to grow weak at each second but you have to prepare yourself both physically and mentality.

"The final rule would be this. What would you do if I get bit?" Alexander asks

* * *

 **Choice 3**

 **A:** " _What are you implying!?"_

 **B:** " _...Please don't!"_

 **C:** _*Walk out of the tent*_

* * *

 **A: "** _ **What are you implying"**_

The organ that was beating in your chest just suddenly skip a beat or two. Everything went blank for a moment before tears slid down your cheeks. You didn't want to hear these words coming out of Hamilton's mouth. You don't want to think about if these situations were to occur anytime sooner or later. There wasn't any sound coming out from you nor Hamilton but the quietness from the silence of the forest. Soon you felt anger just bubbling within the pit of your stomach. You didn't want to think about this at all. Why would Hamilton mention this out of the blues?

" _What are you implying?"_ You question with anger within your voice

"I'm saying that if I do get bitten...please take care of your siblings" Alexander replied with a sob

"No!... That's not gonna happens! It'll never happen!

" _Your name..."_

"No!"

Rushing out of the tent at full speed that you have never run before in your entire life. Not caring about the cold winter blowing your face. Ignoring the cold that was wrapping you around your entire body. Tears continue sliding down your face before dropping down to your knees in front of the river. The same river that you went to fill up the jug but this time you decided to stay there just for a little while.

* * *

 **B: "...** _ **Please don't"**_

" _What would you if I get bit?_ " those words literally echo in your mind nonstop. Why does Hamilton want to discuss this topic right now? You know this conversation would be brought up later instead of being sooner. Can't bring yourself to this topic at all since you bear the thought of losing the only father figure you ever. He's the only parental figure you ever had since you have been alive. Tears were flooding your face while breathing heavily just for a couple seconds. Pulling your hair a bit roughly just wanting this conversation to be nothing more than a horrible nightmare.

" _...Please don't_ " you begged as your voice crack in agony.

" _Your name_ , I know this is hard but...you know we need to talk about this" Alexander spoke

"Talk about what?! You're saying that you may get bit one day! No, I won't let it happen"

You began sobbing horribly into your faces just wanting this topic to die down. Your body began trembling a bit before feeling your guardian Angel wrapping his arms around you. Noticing that he must have put Phillip down for a nap as well right next to his twin sister. Sobbing against your father's' chest just for a little while before you couldn't cry any more tears left. Soon you began racing out of the tent while Alexander began calling out your name repeatedly. He couldn't chase after you since he didn't want to abandon the twins.

You continue to run and run nonstop despite your chest burning telling you to stop. Though you didn't stop until you reached the river dropping down to your knees. You wanted to yell out of frustration but you can't since you don't know if there are any walkers in the woods. The same tears continue to flood down your face as they fell down into the small flowing stream of water down the forest. You just lean against a small tree before continuing sobbing in silent.

* * *

 **C:** _ ***Walking out of the tent***_

You almost collapsed onto the frozen grass before feeling a large number of tears racing down your face. Breathing heavily as you felt your chest getting tighter and tighter. Letting out a few sobs a couple of times. You felt Hamilton hand gently place itself on your shoulder. It should calm you down but for some reason, it didn't. Probably because of that you're afraid of not being able to feel it ever again if Hamilton does die. No, you shouldn't even think about it at all since you keep making yourself believe that Hamilton is going to stay alive. You're all going to live in South Carolina as a family even if you didn't find John Laurens.

Soon dark thoughts began consuming your mind as if a demonic being was slowly torturing you. It likes seeing you being weak and close-minded just by the thought of never seeing your father ever again. The demon voice continue taunting you about you'll be alone, you'll eventually die to leave your younger siblings alone to fend for themselves. You tried blocking it off but the voice continue mocking you nonstop making you imagine Hamilton dead body. Hamilton slowly hugged you into his arms but suddenly you were _walking out of the tent_.

Soon your walking slowly increased into running to full speed at the same direction of the river. Hamilton shouted your name multiple times but you ignore him. You continue running before slipping over an icy patch of grass before falling onto the small river. Not caring the icy cold water that was soaking your clothes. The hot tears were streaming your cheeks before letting yourself lean against a boulder as you continue to sob nonstop.

* * *

 **Main Story**

Continuing with the sobbing and the tears just flow down your face. You began throwing many large stones that were weight much more than you can handle. Though you didn't care at all if the palm of your hands began bleeding. You just wanted to forget the thoughts of having to deal if Hamilton does get bit in the nearby future. You couldn't allow yourself to imagine his dead body right before you. Still, you know that it might occur in the future since who knows what the worst about then and there. Just busy trying to forget about this situation that you didn't any noises that were happening nearby at the campsite with the trouble that was happening right before you even know.

 **That's my lovely readers and followers, I'll continue uploading more chapters until later on**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Trouble Ahead**

 **Main Story**

After sitting along by the riverside for about an hour or so. You decided that it was best to return back to the campsite. Feeling extremely guilty after having the outburst. Though Hamilton would understand since he felt the same about Aaron until that tragic day. You knew that both of you would have to discuss it rather than ignoring it. It's for the best to be prepared for the worst. Sighing quietly whereas you knew that Hamilton would still want to continue with the previous conversation.

Finally reaching the campsite you notice it was quiet. It was too quiet which cause you to feel uneasy. Pulling your handgun out while turning all direction. Soon you started to worry about Alexander and the twins. Rushing inside you only saw both Theodosia and Philip soundly asleep, but where was Hamilton? This suddenly causes you to be more on guard than ever before. You know that Hamilton would never leave his twins behind. He's extremely overprotective of them since they are his and Aaron beautiful children. The one where he carried throughout all nine months without Burr by his side. Using your hearing as your only sense for a moment.

Soon you heard a twig snap in which cause you to exit out of the tent. You still stay about ten feet near the tent in order to protect the twins. You'll kill anyone that dare to harm your siblings. The forest was becoming out into a pitch black of darkness in which seem like to a horror movie to you.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!' You shouted

Witnessing and listening to the bushes that rustles right before you. The fire that was slowly burning revealed a man harshly dragging Hamilton by the hair. Feeling the instinct of wanting to protect your father washes over you. Raising your gun to aim about him seem so familiar. The jet black hair and those piercing dark brown eyes. Fair skin just like any other Caucasian person. That is until you notice a tattoo of a raven on his left forearm. Your stomach just drops right then and there. Your heart immediately stops beating of what it felt like an eternity. This man... It couldn't be.

"Char...les Lee..." You stutter

"Ashamed that I'm still alive, _Your name_ " Lee snarked while continuing

"But...you were...I thought"

"Dead, oh sorry sweetie but guess the bullet didn't want me to die just yet"

You began shaking in fear knowingly that this man right before you is basically insane. Charles Lee is, unfortunately, Aarons' ex-lover, who is either physically insane or mentally insane. You encounter him before during the first month of the outbreak. He was cruel and malicious while beating up a young British man that you thought to be either a priest or pastor. You manage to stop him by slamming a brick to his head. It gave enough time for the British male to escape from Lee started to attack you. Though you manage to escape from his attacks for the first time the second you encounter him with Hamilton by your side.

This man just went insane when he saw that the Caribbean immigrant was pregnant with Aaron's children. From what your adopted father told you is that Lee threatens to kill Hamilton after giving birth even it meant going as far as disguising himself as a doctor. It leads to having a restraining order and putting Lee to prison but he attacked Hamilton in store parking lot. You could see the rage and hatred in this man eyes. You could see why Aaron has broken things off with Lee. Even though you didn't know Burr personally but spiritually you knew that the African American male wanted to keep Hamilton safe and sound away from this devil man.

When Lee charges Alexander with a large bounty knife, you could pull the trigger to him. Not knowing where you shot him but could care less. You and Hamilton decided that New York wasn't anymore with this demon being standing your way. Suddenly you were surprised and scared that he follow you a thousand miles away in order to track both of you down. This meant he was determined to get his revenge.

"Let him go!" You exclaim

"Not until you give me the baby!" Charles spatted

"Don't, _Your name_! Go leave now!" Hamilton interrupted with a sob escaping from his lips.

Lee tosses your adopted father harshly to the ground before kicking him hard in the ribs. You growled before placing your finger on the trigger attempting to shot at the rage man but Lee soon pull his own handgun out before putting it against Hamilton's head. Your body froze for a bit as you witness that monster of man placing the gun on your adopted father head. Your mind flashes a blank white light for a moment as you imagine a bullet piercing through his head and a bloody mess before you.

" _Your name_ , I'll let Hamilton go if you let me keep the baby" Charles spoke

"And if I don't" you question

"Then it's bye bye Daddy for good"

Looking back and forth between Charles and the tent in which was occupied with the twins inside. You didn't know what to do at the moment as this man could kill Hamilton at any second. Though you and Hamilton didn't want to give up the twins to this demonic person. Who knows what harmful things or what danger he could put Philip and Theodosia through. You began exhaling and inhaling for a moment.

* * *

 **Choice 4:**

 **A:** " _Alright...you win_ "

 **B:** " _They're dead"_

 **C:** " _...Take me instead"_

* * *

 **A: "Alright...you win"**

Taking a couple steps back as Lee continue pressing the gun onto Hamilton's head. You notice that your adopted father was giving you one of his secret code. The sign of number meant he has a knife underneath his long sleeves sweater. Deciding to play along with Lee gameplan in only to ambush them in the end. Pretending to be distress with crocodile tears in which the rage man was convinced that you decided to surrender. Dropping the gun down to the ground before lifting your hands in the air. Hamilton pretends to cry in which grow Charles Lee taste of revenge before him.

" _Alright...you win_ " you sobbed

"This is why I like you _Your name_ , so obedient. Unlike your whore of a father," Lee spatted before spitting at Hamilton in the face. Glaring at him discuss while the Southern male walked to you and the tent.

Feeling your heart racing as that demon being was walking toward you and the tent. That warm and safe shelter for your loving siblings that were asleep not unaware of this dangerous. You stood still not wanting Lee to suspect anything until you saw Hamilton moving at full speed with a knife in his hand. The large bounty knife pierces through Charles Lee chest whereas blood was sputtering through the man mouth. Hamilton pulled the blade out of Lee's chest as the thick red liquid was dripping down the blade.

"You bastard" Lee spatted

"You deserve it, you monster" Hamilton growled

"See you, in hell...with me!"

Lee slowly raising his handgun up in the air attempting to shoot to Hamilton. About to run being the middle letting yourself take the bullet that is until another stray of bullet pierce through Charles Lee dead. His body went flat on the ground as a pool of blood was forming around his body. You rush inside the tent quickly grabbing the twins, the duffle bags, and the rifle.

Passing the weapon to the Markman as he aims at all direction wondering where the shot came from. You hear the bushes rustling for a moment. Worrying that it could be another rouge shooter or a walker.

* * *

 **B: "They're dead"**

Continuing to inhale and exhale for a brief moment while trying to come up with a scheme to prevent Lee from taking your siblings away. You could take the shot right now but it wouldn't be a wise decision given the fact there's a gun on Hamilton's head. You didn't want anyone touching a single hair on the twins. You and Hamilton are very overprotective of them. Luckily, they're asleep right now. Both of them unaware of the danger that is waving at the top of their heads. Hamilton didn't have any weapons on him so it could be even more dangerous to take the risky road but decided it's for the best. Tears began streaming down your face before putting your gun down while giving Lee a pitying look.

"I'm sorry, but there are no babies" you lied

"What you mean, there are no babies?" Lee growled

" _They're dead_ , Lee"

"What...?"

"They were stillborns"

Hamilton plays along with your game by pretending to be crying out of grief. The "loss" of his children has torn him apart. Lee remains frozen by in shock and other emotions that you couldn't describe. The Southern man releases the Caribbean male who quickly ran toward making sure that you stay behind him. Grabbing the handgun from you as Hamilton aims at Charles Lee head just waiting for the moment to strike. Though Lee began pulling his hair roughly that patch of it was rid off.

Leaving you and Hamilton disturb that both of you took a step back before Lee began screaming and crying like a banshee. This man began wobbly as if he were drunk dancing but this wasn't like anything you saw before. Tears were flooding down the man cheeks before glaring at both of you with his bloodshot eyes. That pure hatred in those dark brown eyes will forever haunt in your nightmares as long you're still alive.

"You! You kill my children!" Lee hissed

"They're my children! They're my and Aaron children!" Hamilton argued

"...Then, perhaps I'll take _Your name_ , from you!"

Lee charges to Hamilton in an inhuman speed until a single bullet flew through his skull. His dead corpse drop in front of yours and Hamilton's feet. Letting out breathing heavily that you didn't notice before until now. The air around you began to grow thick at each second that pass by. Knowingly that the forest is no longer safe to stick around anymore. Hamilton grabbed the twins as you grabbed the duffle bags and the rifle. Making sure that everything is packed with the bags. About to put the fire out but something began rustling in the bushes. This cause Hamilton to aim the rifle at the bushes wondering who or what was coming out of the bushes.

* * *

 **C: "...Take me instead"**

The tears began to roll down your face as you thought about the children. You couldn't bear the thought of them having a fatherless childhood. Breathing heavily since you want Philip and Theodosia wanting Hamilton to be in their lives. You could think of the only thing that seems reasonable enough. Giving yourself up for the twins place. Knowingly that Hamilton would be against this but you didn't care. You only wanted your adopted father and the twins to be safe and alive in South Carolina. Hopefully, you pray that the Caribbean immigrant would find a permanent shelter for the twins or may John Laurens for the time being.

Lowering your handgun before dropping it off to the ground. Lifting your hands up in the air before directly staring into your eyes. Charles Lee seems surprised but yet happy that you decided to surrender right before him. Your adopted father began staring at you in shock at you have given up. You were never quitter but a fighter instead. Wasn't sure why you decided until Hamilton felt the fear as those words escape from your lips.

" _...Take me instead"_ you said

"What?..." Lee question

"Take me instead. I'll be your child instead"

Charles tosses the Caribbean immigrant to the ground in a rough manner before walking toward you. Soon, the Southern male began circling around you like a vulture flying around his prey to slowly died. Though Lee gave you a disturbing smile in which gave you a shiver down to your spine. Feeling his dirty hand began stroking your hair in which made you wanna gag or possibly vomit just by the touch of his hand. Hamilton glare at Lee with hatred about to charge with a large bounty knife but Lee put a gun onto your forehead.

" _Your name_ is such an innocent child. They would be a great help keeping me alive" Lee tease

"Keep your hands off _Your name!"_ Alexander growled

"Take one step further than this child will be murder"

As those words left Lees' mouth a single shot from a sniper with its bullet flew through Lee's brain. Hamilton rushes toward you before hugging you tightly in his arms with the fatherly protective love. Both of you were breathing heavily in fear but in shock when you notice that whoever murder Lee is still in the forest. Despite wanting to thank the person who saves your life but that's wasn't important right now. You grabbed all the supplies while Alexander placed the twins in his handmade baby carrier. Carrying the duffel bags and the rifle as you pointed it around in all directions just wondering who was in the forest. About to put the fire out until you saw the bushes began rustling in which cause you to lift the rifle up. Who or what in the bushes, you'll be ready to shoot without any hesitation.

* * *

 **Main Story**

The rifle aim where you and Alexander hear the bushes were rustling at. Both of your heart began pounding against your chest. Soon what appears out of the bushes is a young male that you recognize before. It was the British man that you save from Lee while he was brutally attacking him. Alexander's eyes widen in shock as if you know this man before. Perhaps he did before the Caribbean immigrant gently hugged the British male who return the gestures. The two friends were happy to see others again.

"Seabury..." Alexander spoke

 **I'm back with another Chapter and will return once again**


End file.
